witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gwent: To Everything - Turn, Turn, Tournament!/@comment-35459957-20180501102954
This quest is terrible because you can't save between matches and Skellige deck is WAY too dependent on luck of the draw. Its overall offerings are very weak compared to Northen Realms (Foltest 2, spy heavy). So, before you go ripping your hair out over this, I've decided to tell you how to cheat your way to victory and put this sadistic and poorly designed quest behind you with a win and save your sanity. This cheat will work for PC only: Step 1: set the Gwent difficulty to easy in your options. Step 2: Get yourself a free copy of Cheat Engine and install it. If you don't know how to use it, do the tutorial. We will be working with the standard 4 byte addresses, so this is as easy as it gets. Step 3: Play a couple turns with your crappiest cards, and do a regular old basic NEW search for whatever the number is that they end up each round. Example. you play a mysterious elf, they play a card for 4, enter 4 in the search box and hit NEW SCAN. Next turn, maybe you play a 4 and they play a 6. Do a search for 10 and hit enter. Maybe you need to go a 3rd turn to narrow the addresses down to 2 locations, whatever. By now you'll have 2 memory addresses that should match their card total. Double click them and they will go into the bottom window. Double click the entry number (their card total) and change it to 0, and then check the ACTIVE box, which will lock that number in at 0, and revert any changes to that number in real time to 0. Step 3: Play your best. While I'm pretty sure it won't count as a win if you still have less points that them (and it will not change the display at all), it WILL make them start acting like they are really behind, so they'll start to play like a big dummy. They'll bust out their best cards trying to catch up, or they'll pass and give you the round for cheap. You can choose to string them along, or make them save up for Round 2. I know this is pure cheese, but it still takes some skill to win the next two rounds. Once they lose a round, they're not going to give up for free any more, so leaving the memory address locked to 0 will only force them to play weird. Just go ahead and leave it on while you play. Be sure to turn it off after you win though so that any new variables that move into that memory address don't freak out and cause your game to crash. Doing this sad, pathetic method, I was able to cheat my way to victory on my first try (after losing a bunch like everyone else). I regret nothing. Should you lose, you can sometimes go back an autosave or two and at least skip the intro jabbering and the first match or two. If you lose, skip through the conversation and get to the dwarf fight where you simply pause and reload your game. If you fail to set your Gwent difficulty to low, it cannot be changed mid-torunament, and it will reset if you reload your game. I ended up winning with this dishonorable method on Normal gwent difficulty. Please note that you can also use this method to cheat money, and experience points if you so desire. It's your game, play however you want.